Amarga Realidad
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Ranma sufrió una gran pérdida hace mucho tiempo; y desde entonces, vive un mundo de fantasías y sueños ¿regresará al mundo real?


****

Amarga Realidad

Este fanfic llegó en un día en el que estaba deprimida, cursi y sin hacer nada. Ojala y nadie me quiera matar de nuevo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Romuki Takahashi. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos y sólo es un intento por entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

"Amanece. Un nuevo día ha comenzado. Me levanto suavemente, no quiero despertarte. Volteo y descubro tu hermoso rostro dormido. Eres tan hermosa. Siento crecer en mi corazón el gran amor que te tengo. Fui un estúpido al ocultar mis sentimientos por tanto tiempo, pero ya no es así, ahora puedo y quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo. Me inclino despacio hacia ti y beso tu frente con ternura. Despiertas poco a poco y tus lindos ojos me miran con felicidad y cariño. ¡Cielos! ¡Te quiero tanto!

— Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? — Es lo primero que escucho de tus labios cada mañana, siempre preocupándote por mí, siempre soy yo antes que tú; pero para mí es todo lo contrario.

— Dormiré bien toda mi vida sólo con que tú estes a mi lado — susurro sin apartar la vista de ti. Sonríes y te sonrojas levemente; es la primera vez que te contesto eso — ¿y tú? — agrego después.

— Pienso exactamente igual a ti — respondes sin dejar de sonreír. Me siento feliz. Inclino mi rostro hacia el tuyo y esta vez son nuestros labios los que se juntan en un beso dulce, cálido.

Así son todas las mañanas de mi vida, y me alegra tanto que sea así. Parece un dulce sueño que no terminará jamás. Ambos comenzamos nuestras rutinas; tú te encargas de la casa y de la pequeña Tsukiyo, nuestra hija; mientras que yo entreno a nuestros alumnos en el dojo. Cuando tu padre, ahora fallecido, nos heredó este lugar, no imaginé que fuese tan difícil mantenerlo, pero el tiempo pasó y por fin alcancé lo que muchos llaman madurez, sólo que nadie sabe un pequeño secreto: lo hice por ti. Por ti y por nadie más, mi dulce Akane.

Las horas pasan, y por fin llega el momento que más anhelo durante todo el día; cuando Tsukiyo duerme, los alumnos se han ido, y sólo quedamos tú y yo en el dojo, listos para entrenar un poco...

—¡En guardia, Ranma! — Me dices cuando estás preparada, y comienza nuestro momento juntos. Es verdad que algunas veces salimos a pasear los dos, pero nada se compara con esto. Las artes marciales fue lo primero que tuvimos en común, por ellas discutimos y nos unimos muchas veces. Me sorprende que, a pesar del tiempo, tu fuerza no ha disminuido, al contrario, parece aumentar... igual que crece tu hermoso cabello día con día...

De repente, alguien irrumpe con brusquedad en la habitación, ambos nos detenemos y volteamos rápidamente hacia el intruso. ¿Quién es? No veo su rostro, parece sólo una sombra. La oscura silueta saca algo de entre su ropa... ¡es un arma!

— ¡Akane! — grito asustado mientras corro hacia ti... Pero llego demasiado tarde. Tu cuerpo cae en mis brazos herido mortalmente... ¡No! ¡No puede ser! — Akane... ¡Por favor no! ¡No puede ser cierto!

— Ranma — un débil susurro brota de tus labios

— No hagas esfuerzos, tranquila, vas a estar bien... — lucho con todas mis fuerzas para controlarme, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero perderte!

— Es demasiado tarde... pero tú... debes despertar, debes seguir con tu vida... Ranma..."

— ¡Akane! — un grito desgarrador cruzó la ciudad, provocando que muchas personas se detuvieran a mirar el cementerio con temor y curiosidad. ¿Quién habría gritado así?, se preguntaban.

En una tumba, un joven de cabello negro y ropas chinas despertó sobresaltado. ¿Dónde estaba? Su mirada se dirigió hacia la lápida. _"Tendo Akane"_. Aquel nombre estaba grabado en la piedra y el chico sintió como si una daga de hielo le atravesara el corazón. Ahora recordaba todo. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormido sobre aquella tumba.

— Akane... — un susurro escapó de su boca acompañado de un par de lágrimas, cuando alzó su mano para tocar la lápida. Hacía ya cinco años que un asesino a sueldo le hubiese robado la vida a aquella joven. Todos sus amigos sufrieron la pérdida por mucho tiempo, pero nadie tanto como Ranma. Prueba de ello, es que su corazón seguía sangrando por una herida, que quizás no iba a sanar jamás... — Y pensar que nunca tuve el valor para decirte... que te amaba...

_"Debes continuar con tu vida" ¿Qué significaría aquel sueño? ¿Qué debo olvidarte y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado?_. Amargos pensamientos. Ranma no deseaba olvidarla; y, realmente, no creía que pudiera hacerlo...

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo vas a continuar así?

La suave voz femenina sobresaltó al joven.

— ¿Ukyo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Ranma... No puedo decir que sé como te sientes, ¿pero crees que a ella le hubiera gustado verte así? — Ukyo se acercó con cautela. No quería molestarlo, sólo calmarlo un poco.

— No lo sé... — Ranma regresó su mirada hacia la tumba.

— Akane... también te amaba... Se le notaba muy fácilmente y odiaría verte tan deprimido. Estoy segura de ello...

— ¿De verdad? — sintiendo un agudo dolor en su cabeza, el joven se puso de pie mirando a su amiga — Hazme un favor — pidió — Déjame estar aquí un rato más, luego regresaré... al mundo real. ¿Está bien?

—De acuerdo... Siempre y cuando regreses... — la joven se despidió con una dulce mirada y se alejó del cementerio.

Ranma la comtempló hasta que desapareció de su vista y miró después al cielo, donde hermosas nubes escarlata anunciaban el atardecer.

_Sí... regresar a la realidad... a la amarga y triste realidad... Akane..._ Un suspiro acompañó su último pensamiento, antes de que decidiera alejarse de ese lugar, pero con la seguridad de que iba a volver... quizás muy pronto...

Owari

~*~

**Notas:**

¿Por qué soy tan malvada con Ranma y Akane? La respuesta es simple: ¡los odio! Me choca que ninguno sea capaz de confesar lo que siente aún cuando es evidente para medio mundo. Sí, ya sé que eso le quitaría la gracia a la serie, pero ¿no todas las historias tienen un final mejor? Sinceramente, no me gustó mucho el final del manga de Ranma 1/2 y menos aún el del anime, por eso me dedico a torturarlos. Espero que nadie me quiera matar por esto.

Para la revisión que le di a este fanfic, luego de tantos años, no tengo mucho que decir. Me gusta el resultado, aún cuando los personajes puedan estar bastante OoC, pero creo que es muy posible que las cosas se hubieran dado así. ¿Un asesino podría terminar con la vida de Akane? Tomen en cuenta que, pese a saber artes marciales, la chica continuaba siendo una humana, además, nunca fue demasiado hábil. ¿Y quién en la serie podría enfrentarse a una bala? Ni el mismo Ranma, según mi opinión. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos.

Akane Tsukiyo Kinomoto


End file.
